Malleus Creed
= Malleus Creed = Edit 0 29… = Malleus Creed (Warp Being) = Standing with the other chaos gods Demonic Origins Characteristics/talents The shit in DH Malleus Creed is the tenth or so Chaos God, though most only know the first six. He was, oddly enough, born as a mere mortal who was named after Ursukar Creed. No one knows why his parents changed his last name as part of the tribute but then again Malleus Creed was a odd human. Despite being "fiery and temperamental" he started crying as soon as his inquisitional team's "medic" Kasamuras Tramurian started shouting at him after he fell unconscious at the sight of a dead thing. His followers, however, state that this was merely him "trolling to the extreme" and his tears were those of Kasamuras's, of which he stole with the intention of consuming. Standing with the other Chaos Gods Worship of Malleus Creed is often frowned upon, even by followers of Malal, the second most hated of the Chaos Gods. Malleus embodies the natural state of mind that is shared by all b̶r̶a̶i̶n̶ ̶d̶a̶m̶a̶g̶e̶d̶ intelligent beings. Those who follow him are subjugated to extreme retardation, however they are left in a euphoric state, as though they are on a permanent high. This leads some to believe he was originally a follower of Slaanesh, or that the two are allied. The reality however, is that none of the Chaos Gods enjoys the company of one who feels the need to lick the Skull throne in order to see if "it's really made of skulls." Origins The reason as to how and why Malleus became a God are unknown. According to first-hand accounts from Serrin and Kasamuras, Malleus was tasked with making the two some toast. However, he failed, miserably. After working his way out of the ruble of the former world Cadia, Malleus was infused with pure warp energy after Kasamuras attempted to heal Serrin for the 16 billionth time. What exactly happened while Malleus was making toast remains a mystery to this day, however there are rumours floating aroud the warp that it had something to do with his inherited inablity to dance. (Just watch Liam try to dance you'll see what i mean) Characteristics/talents As with the other Chaos Gods, there are certain Characteristics that fall under Malleus's domain. Usually there are things that defy logic, and usually results in negatives to several attributes. Characteristics: Intelligence, Fellowship, Infamy, Willpower. Note: Despite these being characteristics that fall under other chaos Gods, and despite how Infamy doesn't fall under any God, they belong to Malleus because every "advancement" actually turns back that characteristic by 7%. In exchange for this, every -14% a follower takes under any of Malleus's characteristics they gain a 5 to infamy. However, should they try to use one of these skills, and fail, they lose 10 infamy. Every time. Talents: = Malleus Creed in DH. = Name: Malleus Creed Home world: Cadia Occupation: Imperial Guardsman What you were Told: Named by his parents after the great general Ursukar Creed, Malleus was born to be a imperial guardsman, just as his father and his father before him. He is firey and temperamental, and spent most of his early life deep in the slums of Cadia, picking fights with various gangs before he could join the Imperial Guard. Quickly rising through the ranks with a knack for survival, Malleus was spotted by the Cadian High command and placed in a small group of Stormtroopers shortly before Abbadon's 13th Black Crusade started (FOR THE LULZ), during which his squad was requisitioned as a guard retinue for the Ordo Malleus.This however was a short lived job as at only 25 standard, Malleus suffered from brain injury, lowering his intelligence to the point of extreme retardation. Weak Bladder. The Acolyte Malleus connected himself to the Core of a Imperator Class Titan at one point, using his arms as a Physical Interface to the rest of the Titan, the result smelled a lot like Fried Chicken. Death After finding a summoning circle with Kasamuras, he proceeded to attempt to skip over the entirety of the thing, which is an impossible action. Upon doing so he was immediately corrupted by a Daemon, and was found guilty of Heresy. After attempting to escape Kasamuras tackled him and electrocuted Malleus, shortly before Venria shot him in the head point black with a bolter, ultimately removing his jaw... or something. Ironically, if Malleus had escaped he would have been hunted by the Ordo Malleus, a group set up with the goal of hunting down Malleus Creed. Post death: The legend of Malleus Creed continues long after his ascension. His list of achievements post-mortem shall be listed here. * Got his Steam account banned after trying to get every game on it for free. * Tasted the skull throne * Navigated Tzeentch's maze * Thought that Slaanesh "looked a little slutty". * Thought that Nurgle was an asshole * Sent his backpack back to the Imperium. Unfortunately, the warp energies mixed with the pure liquid corruption, allowing the backpack to control various objects around it. It then gained a sort of intelligence. Today this evil warp beasty, and currently the only Daemon Prince of Malleus is called Tex Avery. * Once accidentally a bottle. An entire bottle! Black Crusade: Contrary to the writer(s) above Malleus Creed actually became a minor Warp entity and managed to find himself bound to a Daemonhost and was subsequently disposed of by a certain Night Lord, who TWOOORE OPEN A PORTAL, SENDING HIM BACK TO HIS OWN DIMENSION. Category:40K Category:PC Category:Male